TMNT: Next Dimension
by tmntsushigirl
Summary: Julie was a normal 15 year old tmnt-nerd, at least until all the ninja turtles came to her dimension through a mysterious portal! Now she has to fight to protect the world and who she loves by finding all the 3 portals and bring them togheter, with the turtles by her side and Shredder against them. As time passes, new feelings wakes up in her as she learns to never give up!
1. The Mysterious comic part 1

CHAPTER 1: THE MYSTERIOUS COMIC BOOK PART 1.

Julie Johnson had been a TMNT-nerd since she was 6 years old. That day, that she remembered very well, was a sunny morning, and Julie woke up and turned the TV on. She stopped on her favourite cartoon channel, were the TMNT 2003 opening did just begin, and she remained fascinated by that episode and watched every single one since then. Her favourite turtle became Leonardo. Her passion for the turtles grew with the years, and at Christmas the same year, her parents gave her the DVD of the first TMNT-movie, and not just that: When she turned 10, she got a ticket for the fourth movie, TMNT and watched it on it's premiere in the cinema and when she turned 12, her family gave her all the Mirage Comics TMNT volumes.

Her little brother Adrian became a Ninja Turtle-fan too, so the Johnson family became fast a TMNT-loving family. Now Julie was 15 years old, and was still obsessed with TMNT as she was when she was a little girl. But one day happened something that she never could imagine, even if she was a big fan of the Ninja Turtles.

She was in her room and had just finished her homework:

"Julie! I've found one of your TMNT comic books! Come and take it!" Her mother Nancy shouted from the attic.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back and jumped down from her bed. She walked up on the stairs to the attic. The attic was like a refuge for her, when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, away from the world. Up there, she had all her Ninja Turtles stuff that took too much space in her room. Her mom showed her the box where she found the comic book and Julie started look for it while her mom went downstairs to finish the laundry. She found it pretty fast because she knew all her stuff in the attic very well.

It was a black comic book with no picture on it, and on the on the cover, the title was like this:

"TMNT DIMENSION PORTAL "She turned the book to see what it was about, but the plot was stranger than she expected:

"To you those posses this portal: You should know that this is a portal created to make balance between the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles dimensions. Open at own risk." Julie did of course not believe it. Even if she was a hopeless nerd, she had her limits. She opened the comic book.

Julie didn't even have the time to shout a terrified scream when a blinding white light suddenly came out of the comic book, blending her eyes.


	2. The Mysterious comic part 2

CHAPTER 2: THE MYSTERIOUS COMIC BOOK PART 2.

Raphael was training as usual and Leonardo was meditating. Michelangelo was sitting on the sofa reading the latest issue of his favourite series Justice Force and Donatello was working on a skateboard.

"Why is it taking so much time Donnie?" Mikey asked impatiently.

"Do you know what the word 'patience' means?"

"Ummm…"

"Gah, forget it…It's done!"

"Finally!" Mikey jumped from the sofa, took the skateboard and began to skate through the peaceful lair.

"Mikey! Could you stop doing all that noise? Bah, I'll do something else…" Leo walked to Splinter, that was rooting around an old box filled with God knew what stuff.

"What are you doing Master?" Leo asked with an inch of curiosity in his voice.

"I'm looking for something in this box filled with old stuff…"

The interphone started ringing and Donnie pushed one of the buttons on his computer and said in a microphone on his desk:

"Hi! Who is it?"

"It's April!" Donnie smiled.

"Come in!" He pushed another button and the big door to the lair opened. A girl in the age of 16 entered the lair. She had orange long hair in a ponytail, with jeans shorts with black leggings and a yellow shirt with a big five written on it.

"Hi guys! What are up to?"

"Nothing special. Splinter is searching for something in a strange box filled with old stuff." Raph answered, stopping training. He walked to Splinter and Leo.

"Hi Donnie! How are you?" Donnie blushed a little bit and answered with an adorable smile:

"I'm good! Come on, maybe Splinter has found something interesting!" He looked away and walked fast to Splinter and April followed laughing. Now all were looking at what Splinter had finally found:

It was a black strange comic book with no picture on it, but there was a big, white title:

"TMNT DIMENSION PORTAL 2." And behind the book, there was written:

"You those posses this book: This is a portal created to make balance between the TMNT dimensions. Open at own risk."

"Sensei, where did you get this comic?" Donnie asked.

"Do you all remember when you met your alter-egos of the other TMNT dimensions?" Everybody nodded.

"If I remember right, three portals were created to maintain the balance between the other dimension and especially one: the dimension of the creators of our universe. But we mustn't open it in any way, because we need all the portals to get home and I don't know were they are or were this portal could take us."

"Wow! Cool! Can I take it? I won't open it!" Mikey said fast and took the comic rapidly from Splinter's hands.

"Hey! Give it back to Splinter!" Leo ran after Mikey through the lair.

"Ha-ha! You'll never catch me!" Mikey ran fast but didn't see his skateboard and slipped on it. The comic book flew high in the air and landed on the floor and opened. A big and blinding light covered them incredibly fast and they all disappeared quickly. In one second, the lair was empty and the Turtles, Splinter, April and the comic book were all gone.


	3. Four Giant Turtles And Shredder's Plan

CHAPTER 3: FOUR GIANT TURTLES AND SHREDDER'S PLAN.

Julie covered her eyes with her arms in front of her eyes. The light was so bright! It disappeared soon, but then she heard some bounces, like someone felled from the ceiling:

"Holy pizza! That was really a badump! Oh! My head! But…wait! Were the heck are we?"

"Are you alright Master?" Said a more mature and adult voice than the first one.

"Yes, I'm alright Leonardo." Wait…did she hear right? LEONARDO? She lowered her arms and saw four giant turtles, a long rat and a girl that must had been 16 years old with orange hair and blue eyes. She screamed surprised. Everyone turned at her direction, noticing just now that she was in the room. Raph was fast as a lightening and ran to her and putted a hand on her mouth.

"Don't scream!"

"Let me go!" She said with a decided voice and set herself free from Raph's strong arms. She took a deep breath and poked herself on the arm.

"Ouch! Okay, it's not a dream…"

"Of course it's not! Could you tell us we…" Raph didn't finish the sentence because Julie touched his arms. He looked at her with big eyes and an embarrassed face.

"And you are real…but then…how did you get here?" She said happily with a big smile. This time, Splinter talked:

"We are from another dimension, and you have one of the portals."

"The dimension of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Exactly, at least one of them." Splinter nodded.

"Wow! But how did you get here if I have one portal?"

"We have another one, and apparently if they are opened simultaneously, those that are in posses of the other portal gets in this dimension: the dimension of our creators."

"Aaaah…but how will you get back home?"

"There are three portals; we have to find the third in some way…oh! We are so impolite! We forgot to present ourselves!"

"Oh, don't worry! I know who you are; this is a pretty different dimension than you think…you are Splinter!" He nodded.

"And you're Raph!"

"Mm!"

"Michelangelo…"

"Yes, that's me!"

"Donnie…"

"Hi there!"

"April…"

"Nice to meet you!"

"And…Leonardo!" Her eyes glittered of excitement and happiness.

"Yes, exactly!" He answered with a beautiful smile.

"Sister! What's happening up there? Is somebody with you in the attic?" Adrian went up the stairs and screamed surprised he too when he saw his favourite heroes in the loft.

"Mooom! The Ninja Turtles are on our loft! Leonardo too, the Turtle who Julie has a big poster in her room!" He shouted as loud as he could, running down the stairs like a crazy horse. Leo looked a little bit embarrassed at her while Julie looked down, blushing red as a tomato.

"Hoho Leo! You have a fangirl!" Raph laughed.

"Ehm…if you follow me downstairs, I'll explain you everything..." She said, pointing at the stairs with her thumb.

"Dammit!" He shouted furiously. "Stockman! Come here immediately!"

"Here I am!" A robotic voice said and Baxter Stockman came in the big hall. At least what was left of the great scientist: His brain was attached to a small robot-body, and had one eye only to see everything.

"What happened?"

"I've lost the bugging device! With that I could control the Turtles wherever they went but I don't receive any signal! Is there an explanation?"

"Hmmm…with that bug device you could control the Turtles wherever they went in this dimension and if they lost it somewhere you should have seen it through the camera or if it was damaged the screen would tell you that…so the most possible hypothesis is…"

"That they are in another dimension! Of course! And which could it be?" Shredder asked.

"I don't know, but I have a theory about that too! Do you remember when you fought against the turtles and their alter-egos?"

"Don't remind me of that…" He said annoyed.

"Right after you went back here I found a black comic book on your ship. I read the plot. The book is a portal that makes balance between the Ninja Turtles universes."

"And I can use it?"

"Yes. This specific book, I discovered, is one of three and it's the strongest one. It can do two things: It can take you to the dimension of the creators of the Turtles or if gathered with the other portals, give you the power to control every dimension of the Ninja Turtles! Maybe the Turtles are in the creator's dimension!"

"That's perfect! It's a golden occasion Stockman! If I go to the creator's dimension, where the Turtles could be right now, I can then try to find the portals! The Turtles surely have one and the other must be in the creator's dimension! I will be invincible! Tell me Stockman, what's the name of that dimension?"

"Planet Earth."

"Good! Prepare some armies of Foot soldiers, it's time to go!"


	4. Around The City

CHAPTER 4: AROUND THE CITY.

Everybody went downstairs and the reaction of Julie's parent were exact the opposite of her's: Her mother screamed hysterically and locked herself in her bedroom. Julie's dad was calm but doubtful.

"Are these some of your calssmates that are trying to do some joke?"

"No Dad! They are real!" He went to Mikey and pinched his cheeks.

"ouchouchocuhouuuuch!"

"Alright, they are real." After making Nancy go out of the room, they went to the kitchen to take some tea with cookies. Adrian stared at Mikey with ammiration. He was Adrian's favorite Turtle. Julie explained that in the dimension where they were created, the Ninja Turtles were fictional characthers, they didn't not exist in secret like in the other dimensions. Splinter told her family how they got to this dimension.

"We have to find a way to return home as soon as possible." He finished.

"Meanwhile, you can stay with us! It will be a pleasure to have our family's beloved heroes in our home!"

"You're very kind, Mrs…"

"Nancy! Nancy Cartwright!"

"I'm Phil Johnson."

"I'm Julie!"

"And I'm Adrian!" He smiled joyfully.

"Would you like to see the city after that Julie show you the house?" Nancy proposed.

"Splendid idea!" Donnie said and the other nodded and Julie showed them the house and her room. Julie's room had white walls and the bed was placed against one of the walls, in front of the desk. The bed had sheets from the 2012 series of TMNT and above there were some posters. The big one in the middle of the wall was from the fourth movie, TMNT. The poster showed Leonardo holding one of his katanas. The desk was placed against the wall too, and on there, there were some pens and various TMNT plushies and plastic dolls. Above, there was a shelf with all her TMNT comics ordinary placed in nummer order, from the first to the last.

After showing them everything, the whole Johnson family and the Turtles went outside to take a walk through New York. Splinter and the Turtles were disguised as good as possible and people looked curiosly at them.

"Wow! It's like the New York of our dimension!" April said amazed. They went to many beautiful places and stopped in a skatepark too, so Adrian could show Mikey what he could do with his skate. Julie noticed that Donnie stared at April many times but said nothing, she didn't want to embarrass him.

"This New York is stunning! Is there pizza in this dimension too?"

"Of course!" Adrian laughed. They were about to go home, when, for everyone's surprise, some Foot Clan soilders jumped out of the bushes.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Leo said surprised.

"I don't know, but I suggest to get them out of the way as fast as possible!" Raph said, taking his sais out of his belt.

The Turtles jumped high and kicked every soldier. They went ko in very fast. Raph knelt beside one of them and said with a very angry voice:

"Now you tell me how you got here, if you don't want to live with only one eye for the rest of your miserable life!" The soldier just laughed:

"Hahahaha! It's pointless, the Shredder is here already and will take all the portals and you inferior creatures will knee before him!" Raph lifted furiosly his sai to hit him, and Nancy covered Adrian's eyes. But Leonardo was faster and blocked him from behind.

"Raph! Calm down! We've got the information we need, let him go." Raph took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, you're right…" They let the soldiers go and they got home.

"But if Shredder is here, he must have one of the portals!" April said.

"It seems like. We must take his portal; we don't know what terrible things he could do with all three portals!"

Julie listened to Splinter while she was thinking. She was scared seeing Raph so angry at the skate park. Even if she knew about his temper from the Mirage comic books, it was totally another thing seeing it in real life. They all went to bed after dinner. Julie was in her bed and couldn't still believe that her favourite heroes were in her home and that their archenemy wanted to take over the Earth. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell deeply asleep.

Some noises woke Julie abruptly up. It was still dark outside and the clock showed it was 03.00 o'clock in the morning. The noises came from the balcony. She turned toward the window and saw a shadow on the edge of it. Julie walked out to the living room, where the door to the balcony was, as silently as possible because the Turtles slept there with Splinter while April slept in Julie's room. She opened the door and went out. The fresh breeze of the night blew delicately on her skin. The Turtle that was on the edge didn't move. It was Raph.

"Hey…are you alright?" He turned his head.

"Hi. I'm not that good. I'm angry. Shredder must always annoy us, and we don't even know where he is! I don't know if we can beat him this time…" Julie answered encouraging:

"I believe in all of you! I'm sure you can do it! And if you think about it, we have two of three portals so maybe it will be Shredder that will come to us! There is nothing that The Ninja Turtles can't do!" She laughed and Raph laughed too and smiled:

"Thank you! But it's late! Go back to sleep!" They went back inside and Raph crept in the sofa-bed.

"Good night!"

"Good Night!" Julie said and walked back to her room and went back to bed too. Yes, she trusted the Turtles. They could surely beat Shredder, she was certain of that.


	5. Mikey At School

CHAPTER 5: MIKEY AT SCHOOL.

Next day was Monday, which meant math as first subject in the morning! Julie woke up, ate breakfast, dressed up, brushed her teeth and took the keys to her locker in school. She turned to the Turtles and said with a severely:

"Don't go out for **any** reason alright? Stay here at home and don't do anything suspicious!"

"Alright!" They said all together. But when she got out, Julie felt like she had forgotten something…she put the thought away from her head and started walking towards the school.

Professor Damitch explained who Pythagoras was and what he discovered that was so important for math's history. Julie knew she would forget it very soon, so she wrote down all the things the teacher said in her notebook. She couldn't stop thinking about the Turtles. Did they found some information about the portals? What were they doing right now? Some strange and loud sounds from a tree interrupted her thoughts and when she turned toward the window, where there was a tree, she suffocated a scared and surprised scream.

Out there on one of the branches of the tree, there was Mikey, who tried to get her attention with a biology book in one hand. Of course! That was the thing she forgot!

"Teacher, who's that clown out there?" One of her mates asked and pointed at the window. The whole class turned around toward Julie's window and in that exact moment, Mikey was waving at Julie. But suddenly the branch couldn't do it anymore, and Mikey fell down with a loud "BADAUMP!" The class bursted into laughing and Julie slapped her face with a desperate sigh. Fortunately, the lesson ended right after that so she ran down in the schoolyard where Mikey, beneath the tree, was massaging his butt.

"Holy pizza, what a fall!" A large crowd had gathered around him a Julie, who helped him up.

"Ah Julie! There you are! I'm so glad to see you!" Mikey's blue eyes glittered, filled with joy.

"You know this moron in green?" One of her classmates asked.

" Ehm…yes! He's my cousin! From Mum's family!"

"What? What are you talking about? I…ouch!" He couldn't finish because Julie nudged him hard.

"Anyway…you forgot your book!" He gave her the book.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"Excuse me, but are you a Ninja Turtle-fan too? You look a lot like the one named Michelangelo!" Julie answered before Mikey could even open his mouth:

"Yes! He's a HUGE fan! Michelangelo is his favourite Turtle!"

"But it's a family thing!" Another mate laughed. Julie laughed too and sent Mikey home. When she went back home, she told Leo what happened, and he laughed hard:

"They called you moron in green? Hahahaha! But seriously, don't leave like that again!"

"At least I did something helpful! Donnie has been at the computer the whole day!" Donnie looked up from the screen and stucked his tongue out at him with an irritated face.

"Have you found something new Donnie?" April asked walking towards him.

"Yeah, I think I found the place where Shredder is hiding!"

"Wow! How did you discover that?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Well, I analyzed the texture of the book with an electric device I've invented, that shows me where I can find something exactly the same as the thing I've analyzed and there you go!" He showed a map on the computer. On one point of the map there was a red dot that showed Shredder's place and a description to how to get there.

"Donnie you're a genius!" April said giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Donnie blushed heavily and smiled back nervously:

"Thank you…"

"Ok, let's not waste more time! Let's go!" Leonardo said determined.


	6. Attack At Shredder's Base

CHAPTER 6: ATTACK AT SHREDDER'S BASE.

The exact place of Shredder's hideout was in the sewer of Jackson Street and the Turtles, April and Julie went there as discreet as possible. Luckily, April and Julie had galoshes and water-proof pants. Suddenly, there was a junction with three different ways.

"This is odd…this junction isn't pointed out on the map…"

"The Foot soldiers has probably built it to confuse unwanted guests…Let's divide us in groups: Raph with Mikey, Donnie with April and Julie goes with me." Leo said. Julie could swear that she saw Donnie do the thumb-up and winked at Raph behind April's back when they started walking in one of the tunnels.

Julie and Leo started walking in one of the tunnels. Julie couldn't believe it. She was alone with her favourite Turtle, a thing she dreamt since she was a little girl. She observed him a little. From the fissures on the blue mask, she could see two beautiful, warm chestnut-brown eyes. He saw that Julie was looking at him and smiled gently. She looked away, blushing. Why did her heart beat so fast?

They both heard some odd rumours. In one second, Leo pulled Julie close to him and said:

"Stay close to me. Some Foot ninjas could come at any time." She felt a warm shiver through her skin. Leo held her tight. Julie was more nervous than before and her heart kept on beating harder, like it was going to explode. The came to a door and soon, as Leo said before, some Foot soldiers came out of the shadows, ready to fight.

"Stay behind me, I'll fix this." He said calmly. Leonardo took out his katana, jumped and cut the two ninjas in the stomach. The ninjas fell on the floor and Leo put his katana back in the linings. Julie had watched the scene with a fascinated expression. Leo was really skilled and fast with the katana; it seemed that Leo and his katana were as one. They entered the door, and the others came in at the same time.

"How did you get here? There is supposed to be just one correct tunnel!" Mikey answered:

"Ehm…me and Raph met some Foot ninjas and Raph…" Raph interrupted him and continued:

"I convinced them to tells us were the right tunnel was, in my way of course and I called Donnie with the walkie-talkie and we reached them breaking the walls and with some drill-amagig that Donnie had in his bag, we came in your tunnel but you were already ahead us. We thought that you were already at Shredder's place, so with the drill, we took a shortcut!"

"Oh…"Julie said a little bit choked. She looked around. Shredder's lair was a big cavern, filled with electronic stuff and Foot soldiers. In the middle of the cavern; there was a throne on a big and high rock with a throne on it where Shredder was sitting. Next to the big rock, hided in the shadows, there was a robot with a brain and one eye that Julie recognized immediately. It was Baxter Stockman.

"Welcome, Turtles! It's an honour having you here. I guess you're here for the portal, but you know very well that if you want to take something from me, you won't have it that easy!" He snapped his fingers, and all the Foot ninjas started to attack them. Leo took one of his katana and gave it to Julie.

"Fight Julie! You can do it!" She nodded and together with him, she ran to the soldiers to beat them up. These soldiers were an easy match; Julie did beat some too, even if she never had used the katana before. Leo was awesome as usual. But Shredder didn't seem worried, like he had some good reserve plan.

Meanwhile, Raph and Mikey met a soldier with nunchakus, like Mikey. Mikey didn't loose his occasion:

"Aaaah, a fellow chucker eh?" He tightened his mask and performed some really cool moves with his nunchakus:

"Haaanjaaa, waaaa, hunjuuu, wataa!" The ninja did some good moves too to provoke Mikey and soon both were doing a war to decide who the best was. After more than 15 minutes standing there and watch, Raph lost his patience. He jumped and kicked the soldier on the head.

"Was it o difficult?" Mikey laughed with a stupid voice:

"Hehe, sorry!" The battle continued and the Turtles were doing well against Shredder's ninjas. Shredder said loudly and with a grin on his face:

"Good, Turtles! I think we can move the fight somewhere else! Stockman!" Baxter came out of his corner and pushed a button on a big electronic platform. Red rays hit Shredder, the Turtles, April and Julie and in one second, everyone disappeared.

They reappeared in an empty and grey park and no human was around.

"Now let's see if you can beat my new weapon!" He showed his arm, and on his armour there was a big, strange bracelet-like thing with a blue stone in the middle. Shredder pushed the little stone that gave a jolt.

"That's it? Then I'll beat you very easily!" Raph said running towards Shredder to strike him. But he didn't success, because when he hit him, Shredder raised his arm and a blue barrier swept him away. Raph landed on the ground.

"Dammit! How will we harm him now?" Raph said furiously rising.

"I have an idea!" Donnie said and everybody gathered around him so Shredder wouldn't hear what he said.

"So: one of us has to attack Shredder forwards another has to attack behind him. The shield will only protect him forwards because he has to raise his arm in different directions to make the barrier work. So he will not have the time to protect himself in both directions!"

"You're awesome!" April said smiling widely. Together, they decided that Mikey had to attack forwards and Raph behind because he was the strongest of all of them, so he would damage Shredder the most. Mikey began to distract Shredder with some talking while Raph walked silently behind him.

"Hey Shredder! With that armour you look like a can opener! Have you ever thought about changing look, grater?

"Futile creature, I'll kill you!"

"I don't think so!" Mikey ran to Shredder and attacked him but was hit by the shocks. At the same time, Raph hit him hard with his sais and Shredder almost fell down but maintained the balance and punched Mikey and Raph really hard in the face. Both brothers flew onto the wall.

"Hahaha! You're so stupid! You really thought you could beat me? You pitiful creatures? Don't make me laugh, I'm invincible!" While he was still talking about how strong and powerful he was, Julie was thinking about a plan. There had to be a way to beat him without be in two attacking him! Maybe there was…she held tight Leo's katana and said loudly:

"You know what your problem is? You talk too much!" She ran fast towards him.

"Julie, wait! Are you crazy?" April shouted. Julie jumped, raised her katana high and hit the barrier as hard as she could. But, she didn't fly two meters away. She stood there, trying to break Shredder's shield by pushing it towards him. Impossible! Shredder thought. A little brat like her couldn't beat him! He managed to push Julie away from the shield, making her fly some meters. She hit the ground. He went to her and raised his sword to kill her once and for all…

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Leo shouted, that jumped fast in front of Shredder. The blade perforated his shell deeply, and blood came out of the mortal wound. He fell down, almost unconscious, with the blood that continued flowing, without any intention of stop.

"NO! What have you done?" Julie tried to hit Shredder with her katana, but he disappeared with a smoke bomb, saying:

"It has been a pleasure, but now it's time to go." Soon, the rain began to pour down from the grey sky.

"LEO!" Everybody rushed to him and the last thing he saw was Julie's desperate face. Then, all suddenly became dark.


	7. A Light In The Darkness

CHAPTER 7: A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS.

Outside, the rain poured loudly. Leo was lying unconscious on the sofa-bed with a quilt to keep him warm. Nancy had tried to cure the wound as best as she could, but the cut was deep and Leo had lost a lot of blood. Maybe he wouldn't survive.

"Please Leo! Don't leave us now!" Donnie said.

"We need you!" Raph continued.

"Yeah, we suck without you!" Mikey said sadly with big, tearful eyes. Splinter said with a sad but hopeful voice:

"My son, don't leave! You can do it, you're strong...Let's go, he need some tranquillity. Everyone rose to go.

"I'll stay with him!" Julie said with a decided voice. Splinter nodded

"He will get better, won't he?" Adrian asked Mikey hopefully.

"We'll se…" He answered, hopeful he too. When everybody had gone out, Julie said:

"Oh Leo! It's all fault! I should have reacted and attacked at once, so you wouldn't have to sacrifice yourself! Leo, do you hear me? You can't leave your brothers!" The tears poured down uncontrolled.

"They need you! They are lost without you! I…am lost without you …so please! Come back to us…to me…" She laid down her head on one of the pillows and closed her eyes. She was so tired…

Leo woke up in an absolute darkness. Where was everybody? It was cold, very cold.

"Raph! Mikey! Donnie! Splinter! Where are you?" He shouted all the names he knew, but no one answered. The coldness rose and Leo ran searching for his brothers. But there was nobody but him in that darkness. Exhausted, he sat down, alone and freezing. He couldn't be strong anymore. He would have betrayed all his friends and family, but it was so cold…he just didn't have the force anymore…

But then, he heard some voices. They were his brothers! They said that they needed him, that he couldn't leave them now, that they sucked without him…The voices were like lights, and he tried to reach them, but some frozen hands pushed him down to the ground again so he could return to the darkness and the despair. The lights soon disappeared. What could he do now? Could he ever return to his brothers?

But suddenly this time, another light appeared, a bright and very warm one. It moved slowly towards him. It looked like a spirit. It had a familiar voice, but the darkness didn't make him remember who it was:

"Oh Leo! It's all my fault! I should have reacted and attacked at once, so you wouldn't sacrifice yourself! Leo, do you hear me?" He tried to answer, but he was sure that she never would hear him.

"You can't leave your brothers! They are lost without you! I…am lost without you…so please! Come back to us…to me…" The spirit was now close and Leo knew now who she was. She was a girl with a smile always on her lips and a name sweet as honey…he now knew. The spirit touched his cheek softly, and before he disappeared with her, he said the girl's name:

"Julie!" He opened his eyes, waking up.

"Julie!" She looked up. She couldn't believe it! Leo was awake and looked at her with brilliant, tired but happy eyes.

"Leo! You're alive!" She wiped her tears.

"Yes. And all thanks to you. Like a light in the darkness, you saved my life. I…" He couldn't finish, Mikey entered the living room.

"Julie, what is…LEO! Hey, everybody! Leo is awake!" In two seconds the living room was filled with people. They all hugged him happily. Julie went out to the balcony to have some fresh air, to calm down. Leo saw her go out and rose up to follow her.

"Leo! You can't walk right now! You have to rest!" Donnie said with a worried voice.

"I have rest enough. There is something I have to do…" He went out to the balcony. Out there, there were two chairs. Julie was sitting on one of them. He sat beside her on the other chair.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" She answered smiling.

"Ehm…I only wanted to thank you and…" He just couldn't say it in a good way. He took a deep breath while Julie looked at him with curious eyes.

"You know, when I was 'sleeping', everything was dark and cold. I didn't know what to do. I could hear and see my brother's voices, but I couldn't reach them. But then, you came, you was a warm light, a spirit. When you were there, I couldn't recognize your voice at once, but then I understood. You brought me back home. Thank you…really."

"Oh, you're welcome!" She was so tired. Julie put her head on Leo's shoulder, and he leaned against her. Together, they watched the moon that shined bright in the night.


	8. Donnie's Love Song

CHAPTER 8: DONNIE'S LOVE SONG.

Leo recovered fast and began training again. Shredder hadn't showed up, which gave everybody the time to rest and breathe out for a while. Saturday arrived fast and Julie's family usually went to church. That day they met in the morning to eat lunch together. Julie's family introduced the Turtles, and everything went luckily good. At lunch, everybody listened interested to the Turtles stories about their battles. After lunch, Donnie sat down for himself and thought:

Since he met April, he felled in love with her. April was special: she was beautiful, funny and always smiling. He felt so good with her, but he was too shy. How could he confess his feelings for her one day if he couldn't even have a good conversation? Eureka! He would write a song! He took a paper and a pen from his bag and started writing.

Meanwhile, Julie noticed Donnie sat alone and went to him.

"Hi Donnie! What are you doing?" She leaned over a bit to see what was written on the paper and on it, it was written: "For April". Donnie hid the paper with his hands and blushed red as red pepper. Julie understood immediately.

"But…it's a love song! Then you really like April!" Perfect. He had been discovered. He nodded and waited for the laugh. But he didn't hear anything. He looked up and saw Julie smiling at him.

"That's great Donnie! If you want…I could help you with the song! I play the guitar! You can invent a melody and I can find the chords, so it will become a real song! I can help you with April too, if you want…"

"Really? Would you do it for me?"

"Of course! That's why there are friends! But finish it first, and then we'll start working on it!" Donnie nodded happily and finished the song. He put all his heart in the lyrics. After some minutes, he had finished it. Julie read the text and was touched.

"Donnie…it's beautiful! You're amazing! Come, we'll go the smaller room so no one will disturb us!" Donnie smiled and they went to the small room where Julie took out her guitar.

"So…which melody do you want?" They composed the song, and it came out like this:

_DONNIE'S LOVE SONG._

_(Verses: Em, D, C, D. CHORUS: G, D, C, D, C, G. BRIDGE (I KNOW WE'RE SO FAR…) Em, D, C, D)._

_Every day seemed so usual, every day, seemed so normal, until the day I've met you. With your smile, you brought light into my life._

_CH: I'll guide your way like a sun in the morning, I'll protect you like a shadow in the night. Like a sunray, I'll hold you in my arms and keep you warm, 'cause I'll love, I'll love you every day, every instant of my life._

_Verse 2: You're beautiful with your blue eyes, blue as the sky. Your laugh makes me so happy every day. Lucky the man that will hold you in his arms, giving you those feelings that I never said to you…_

_CH…_

_Bridge: I know we're so far, I know that I'll never be more than a friend. But girl, even in the end of the world, I'll be there for you…_

_CH: I'll guide your way like a sun in the morning, I'll protect you like a shadow in the night… (Short silence with the guitar). Like a sunray, I'll hold you in my arms and keep you warm, 'cause I'll love you, I'll love you _

_I…love you._

"This is good!" Julie said satisfied. "This song is so beautiful Donnie! I've recorded it so I can put it on CD and give it to you. Then you can listen to it whenever you want and maybe…who knows, you'll sing it to her!"

"Yeah…Julie, I need help with another thing, if you want…" He blushed sweet. "I want to ask April to go out with me, but I never had the courage…"

"It's simple, you just have to go to her and be yourself!"

"But I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! Come with me!" She jumped up from the sofa and dragged Donnie with her. They went out and walked to April, that was talking with some of Julie's friends. Donnie gathered all the courage he had in his heart and said:

"April?" She looked up and said:

"Yeah?"

"Would…would you go out with me tomorrow night?" April thought some seconds, and then answered:

"Ok! Is it good at 20.00?"

"Perfect!" He said radiant. He went to Julie that remained a bit away from them.

"You were right! It is simple!" She laughed. The next day, Julie put Donnie's Love Song on CD and asked Donnie:

"You'll go to a pizzeria tonight, right?"

"Yes, the one near your home. But first we'll go to a cinema."

"Ok, I'll discreetly go there, I won't show myself, it's for a surprise! If you want to know what it is, invite April for a dance tonight!"

"Alright!"

"But wait…can you dance?"

"Now that you say so…no! What can I do now?" He said desperately.

"Don't worry! I'll help you! Finally the dance classes I took become useful!" They went to Julie's room and she teached him how to dance, and he learned quickly. After some hours, they finished.

"Perfect! You're really good! Everything will go smooth as water!" She assured him.

"Yeah, I'll do my best! Thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome! I always wanted to help you with April" She laughed, thinking about Donnie's crush on April in the new nickelodeon-series that she loved as idea, so she would do anything to make this couple come true!

In the evening, April and Nancy came back after a whole day of shopping and preparing for the date. April had a gracious and sweet white dress without sleeves with yellow small flowers decorating it. Her orange hair was fixed in a beautiful braid.

"Good luck!" Julie whispered, Donnie smiled and with April, went outside. They started walking towards the cinema, talking about everything that crossed their mind.

"What do you think about The Host?" April said when they were in the cinema and was watching the big posters of the different movies the showed that night.

"Ok, sounds good!" Donnie smiled. They bought popcorn and tickets and watched the movie, enjoying from the first to the last minute. During the movie, Donnie took slowly and delicately April's hand in his. She noticed it and blushed as her heart started beating fast. She held his hand tightly. Donnie wanted to jump up and scream like crazy. But he staid were he was, with a moron-looking, dreaming face. April smiled, watching Donnie's happy face. His eyes were glittering bright. He was so adorable when he looked like that!

After the movie they went to the pizzeria close to the Johnson's house and there they ate pizza and talked about everything: About what scared them the most, what they liked, what they disliked and which stupid things they did when they were kids. The cashier had looked strangely at Donnie, but he saved himself with a cosplay excuse.

April discovered a side of Donnie that she never knew before. He always listened to her and every time she talked his eyes brighten up, as if the things she told him were music for his ears. She felt good by his side. It was like a missing part of her soul came back when he was with her. After a while, April said with a firm voice:

"Ok, enough talking! Let's dance now!" Donnie didn't have time to answer because April had already dragged him on the dance floor. He did only send a message at the speed of light to Julie that received it soon and went out to the restaurant. She gave discretely A CD to the DJ, and said to play the song after the song that came now.

Meanwhile, April and Donnie danced, laughing having fun.

"Wow Donnie! When did you learn to dance like that?"

"Ehm…Not a long ago!"

"You're really good!" His eyes glittered

"You're very good too!" The song finished and another started to play in the stereo. Donnie did almost faint when he heard his song play.

"What is it? April said laughing at Donnie's fish-like face.

"N…nothing, don't worry about it."

"You know the song?" She asked while they were dancing.

"Yeah, the name is…is…I'll love you!" He couldn't tell her the real name of the song, or she would discover what he felt for her!

"It's cute! The voice of the artist sounds familiar…"

"Maybe it's an artist that you've heard before!"

"You're right! It could be!" Donnie's heart literally jumped in his chest. She was so beautiful. Her eyes sparkled like water under the sunlight…he looked at her with a groggy face and April bursted into laughing. When a more calm song started playing, she said:

"Let's do a slow dance now!" She pulled Donnie closer to her and put his arms around her waist and put her arms around his neck. He was nervous; he had never been so close to April in his life and had never danced a slow dance. But soon, they moved slowly to the rhythm of the calm music. April took a deep breath. Donnie had a very good scent, not to overwhelming and his skin was soft and warm. She relaxed in his arms. Donnie was so happy! The date had been fantastic and he hadn't embarrassed himself in front of April. He would stay like this with April forever….

At 23.00 the restaurant closed so they went back home and talked much like they did when they came out some hours ago. At the door of the house, April said radiant:

"It has been a wonderful night! Thank you Donnie!" She hugged him tight and he felt his heart doing thousands of spins.

"I had fun too April, you're welcome!" They went inside. While Donnie went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, April went in Julie's room, happy and radiant. The room was very dark Julie turned on the light on the bedside table that lighted up the room a little. She was sitting in one of the couches, and said with a secret agent-like and severe voice:

"Now tell me, Mrs. April O'Neil, how was the date?" April smiled and sat beside her, and started telling her about the fantastic date.


	9. The Power Of The Three Portals

CHAPTER 9: THE POWER OF THE THREE PORTALS.

"Dammit! The times we attacked the Turtles we couldn't take the portals that they posses! What shall I do Stockman?" Shredder was furious.

"You most plan the last battle. You can say to the Turtles to bring their portals and since your portal can control the others, you will have them without any problem!"

"You're right! It will be easy as stealing candy from a child!"

Meanwhile, at Julie's house, Donnie was cheerful and full of energy. Julie was happy for that, because he really deserved to be happy.

"Thanks Julie! I would have never done it without you!"

"You're welcome!" At the same time, Adrian was sitting in the living room watching Spongebob when the transmission suddenly was interrupted and Shredder's face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Turtles!"

"Guys! It's for you!" Everybody ran fast in the living room and Shredder started talking:

"It's now time for the last battle! We can't continue forever. Bring your portals; we don't know who could win right? I'll meet you at the thrift store 'Good Old Heart' tomorrow night at 21.00. If you don't come, I'll blow the city into pieces! See you there, Turtles!" Shredder disappeared and Spongebob was soon back on the screen.

Everyone looked chocked at each other.

"But…tomorrow we'll do a party at the church local that is near the thrift store he was talking about!" Adrian said scared.

"What shall we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked

"We'll go." Julie was worried. She wanted to help in some way! Some time later, she went up to the loft where Splinter was meditating and said:

"Master, ehm…I would like to help the Turtles in some way tomorrow, but I don't know how.

"Leonardo told me you are good with the katana, you could train and fight with them tomorrow. Ask Leonardo for help, I'm sure he'll be glad to help you!" Julie nodded happily and went to the garage, where Leo was training.

"Hi Leo!" He turned his head towards her and smiled a fantastic smile.

"Hi Julie! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes…could you train me with the katana for tomorrow's battle?"

"Of course! Here, take it!" He gave her a katana.

"This is one of my extra katana, let's start!" Leo teached her some useful moves and she learned fast. Leo felt happy seeing Julie smile. He didn't know why, but he always felt glad when he saw or was with Julie.

They trained the whole evening and had a lot of fun. They talked, knowing each other better. After dinner, Julie thanked Leo:

"Thank you! You're really kind!"

"You're welcome! It's a pleasure help you!" He said smiling. Julie really loved that smile. Was it possible that in so short time she already fell in…she felt her face become red like a tomato.

Next day, she trained the whole day until the evening. She would have fun at the party, even if she knew what was waiting for her. She helped April getting dressed and borrowed her a beautiful white dress. She gave her a white and glittered circlet.

"Thank you Julie! I'll keep it as a memory!"

"You're welcome! Oh April, you're beautiful!" April smiled thankful. When Donnie saw her he almost lost his breath. She was amazing!

At the party they all had fun and Donnie and April danced. Then, Leo went to Julie and asked:

"Could I have this dance?" Julie's heart almost exploded. She smiled:

"Yes!" They went to the dance floor while Julie's friends gave her winks and mimed with the mouth: "Good luck"

Leo was a great dancer and they had a lot of fun. Julie almost forgot about the battle. With Leo, the world disappeared. Suddenly, the door opened and some Foot Ninjas came in the local.

"Oh no!" Mikey said a little bit scared.

"Stay here everyone; we'll take care of it!" Raph said the the others in the local.

"Let's go out and fight outside!" He added. Julie took the katana Leo gave her and they went outside, where Shredder was waiting for them with a confident glance.

"Well Turtles! Get ready to loose!"

"Don't be so sure about it!" Raph said running towards him. He tried to hit him with his sai and Shredder defended himself with his arms. But on the second try, Raph hit him hard and Shredder staggered. Raph jumped and kicked him, and Shredder fell.

"Not bad, but don't ever let your guard down!" Raph,that was listening to Shredder actually got distracted and Shredder hit him with his sword. Raph fell and Shredder kicked him.

Mikey ran towards him, screaming while rotating his nunchakus:

"Hot Nunchuk Fury!" But Shredder saw him and blocked the nunchakus with his sword. He lifted it up, throwing Mikey to the ground. But Mikey was fast and clever. He rotated his legs, kicking Shredder and making he fall again.

"Shall we attack together?" Leo asked with a smile. Julie nodded and at Leo's count to three they both jumped and struck Shredder hard.

Shredder rose and threw everybody away with a powerful and strong kick.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked Julie.

"Yes…" She said with a little bit of pain in her voice. Donnie took advantage of the moment and tried to strike Shredder from behind, but Shredder turned and activated the electricity in his sword. He got hit by the electrical shocks and flew some meters away, landing on the ground.

"Donnie!" April ran desperately towards him.

"I'm alright April! Ouch…"

"No, I'll try to take care of this now!" She took Donnie's bo and ran towards Shredder, ready to strike.

"You'll pay for what you did, piece of crap!" She caught him off guard, so she hit him in the face, scratching him.

"How dare you…!" He said furious and hit her, making her fly into a tree. Shredder walked close to her. He lifted his sword and whispered:

"Die…"

"NOOO! Don't touch her!" Donnie were very fast and took April in his arms and took her too the big balcony of the thrift store.

"Oh April! How are you?" He said worried.

"Good…Oh Donnie! I was so scared! In that moment, I really thought I was going to die!"

"Don't worry, you're all right now, I'm here with you!" Meanwhile, Shredder said:

"Enough with playing! Let's move somewhere else, and you'll se the power of the portals!"

"I must go…" Donnie said to April.

"And if you don't come back? I don't want that something dangerous happens to you!" April said, crying.

"Don't worry! I promise I'll come back! But if I don't, I want to say that…"

"Donnie, hurry up!"

"Don't cry…" He wiped her tears with his hands and took her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful..." He kissed her forehead softly. "I must go now." He let her go and went to his brothers. Donnie looked at April one last time. She was so beautiful, like an angel. When they were all there, Shredder transported them away and everyone except for April disappeared in two seconds. All she could do now was wait.

They appeared in an empty and grey park like the last time they fought. Shredder ran to the middle of the park and took a book out from his armour. It was the third portal.

"Did you know that the third portal can control the other ones? And that together, they can give me the power to control all the dimensions of the Ninja Turtles?" He opened the book, and immediately the others, which were in Donnie's bag, flew out to Shredder and made a perfect line above his head.

"We must stop that crazy man!" Leo said, running with his katana towards him. But a mystical shield around Shredder threw him away.

"Hahahaha! In about one hour I'll have all the dimension in my control, and there's nothing you can do now!"


	10. The Final Battle

CHAPTER 10: THE FINAL BATTLE.

Three light rays came out one from each book/portal and the clouds of the sky gathered to a huge one, where the rays went in to. Shredder snapped his fingers and an army of Foot Soldiers came out of nowhere. Then he said:

"Stop me if you can!" The army surrounded the Turtles and started attacking them immediately. Mikey fought with his Hot Nunchuk Fury and Donnie beat as many as he could with his Bo. Raph took care of the strongest ones and Julie and Leo fought together with their katana. But more ninjas they defeated, many more ninjas just popped out. It never ended!

"There must be a way to stop this waterfall of ninjas!" Raph said kicking some of them away. "We must break the barrier!"

"Maybe if we attack together maybe we can break it!" Donnie said. The others nodded and make their way through the ninjas and miraculously reached the barrier.

"Now at three, we all jump and hit the barrier with all our strength!" Donnie shouted.

"1…2…3!" They all ran very fast, jumped and hit the barrier as hard as they could. Julie thought about her family, how much she cared about them and how much she wished to see them happy again.

But all went wrong. As they hit the barrier, a huge and amazingly strong electric shock hit them. They flew high and landed hard on the ground, almost unconscious because of the great shock.

"Hahaha! Deluded fools! The harder you hit the barrier, more damage it will cause you! It's useless to strive, you'll never win!"

"But it has to be a way!" Leo thought. Any kind of way! Then he had an idea! He could use the fire of the blue dragon, his most powerful attack.

"Guys! I have an idea! I'll use the fire of the blue dragon!"

"Are you crazy? You're already weak, that attack will exhaust you! You can even get killed!" Mikey shouted. "Don't do it!"

"I must if it's the only solution!" The fire of the blue dragon…it was the attack Leo used in the fifth season of the 2k3 series! Julie thought. Would he really use it?

Leo rose and took his katana. He concentrated with all the energy he had left. A blue fire soon covered the katana and became huge. He started to run towards the barrier, jumped and shout with all his strength:

"FIRE OF THE BLUE DRAGON!" He hit it and the blue fire covered the barrier, but it repulsed the attack away. The fire hit Leo instead, who landed on the ground again.

"Not even your strongest attack can beat me! I am invincible! Soon the whole world will knee in front of me and you can't do anything to stop me!"

"No!" Julie thought. It couldn't end like this. If the fire of the blue dragon had been a little bit stronger, it would have reduced the barrier to dust! But was there something stronger? Yes, Julie knew it now. The fire could reach its maximal power if the feeling used to create it was strong enough. Leo's fire was created because of the strength of his soul and his courage, but to reach the maximal power, the fire needed just one thing:

Love.

Julie rose, staggering.

"Julie! What do you want to do?" Donnie asked.

"What I have to save the earth." She answered. She took her katana and concentrated. She thought about all the things that she loved: her family, her friends…she thought about Leo, his smile, his eyes and everything about him that warmed her heart. She thought about how much she wanted to end this battle so she could hug him again, the only boy she ever felt such strong feeling for. A great fire covered her katana. She ran, jumped and hit the barrier.

The earth started shaking and the barrier broke like fragile glass. But Julie didn't fly away. She felled but maintained the balance. She ran towards Shredder with her katana tight in her hand.

"NO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY A BRAT!"

"Yes you can be! DIE!" Julie jumped and hit Shredder. She cut him in half. There was a tremendous explosion. Shredder, Baxter Stockman and the Foot Soldiers flew in the portal in the middle. The other books disappeared in a beam of light and only one was left. The Turtles were thrown away by the impact with Julie who flew and fell in the ground without moving. A haze of dust was on the place. When it disappeared, the Turtles rose, exhausted after the battle.

"Are you all right?" Donnie asked.

"Yes…" Leo turned his head to search after Julie. He saw her some meters away, unconscious.

"Julie! Julie!" He ran to her, knelt in front of her and took her weak body in his arms.

"Julie, wake up! I beg you!" He shaked her a bit, but she didn't move. She would never wake up again.

"No! Please! You can't leave us! Your family needs you!..." The tears started flowed down without control. Raph laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Leo…" He had never seen him cry like this.

"They need your smile, your good mood; you can't leave them like this! And above all…you can't leave me, because I…" His voice almost stopped but finally he could say it:

"I love you…" The tears covered his eyes, he could barely see anything. He held Julie closer to him. A gentle breeze blew on them. A sweet and soft breeze that consoled everyone that felt it…

"Leo…" He opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He lowered Julie to see her face better. Her eyes were open and glittered because of tears.

"JULIE! You're back!"

"Yes…I was in the darkness, but you brought me back home!" Leo smiled, crying more and hugged her tight. Julie hugged him too. Leo was real, he was not an illusion. The other Turtles were a little bit chocked but happy. After some minutes, Mikey said:

"Ehm…what do you think, can we go home now?" They all laughed and Donnie went to take the portal that was left, that was floating in the same place Shredder stood. Meanwhile, Leo said to Julie:

"Rest now, promise me that!" She nodded tired smiling, staying in his arms and laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Donnie opened the book and thought about the destination. In one second, everyone disappeared in a wave of light.


	11. Under A Star Filled Sky Part 1

CHAPTER 11: UNDER A STAR FILLED SKY PART 1.

"We had luck to survive!" Raph said relieved.

"Yeah! All I want to do now is rest and eat a pizza!" Mikey said tired but happy. Donnie walked behind the others. He was thinking about April. How was she? Was she worried? The last time he saw her she was really scared and had lost her white-glittered circlet. Suddenly he saw something sparkling in the bushes.

"Donnie! Hurry up! I don't want to wait for you!"

"You can go! I have to do something!"

April was standing one the terrace of the market looking on the panorama of the harbour. She was so worried. Donnie didn't come back with the others. When he said that he would come back, she had seen a fire in his eyes that she never had seen before. That warmed her heart. Who knew where he was right now…

"April!" She turned towards the voice. Donnie stood in front of her, gasping for breath as he had run. He had one of his arms behind his shell, as he was hiding something.

"How are you? Sorry if I didn't come with the others, I…" He couldn't end the phrase, because April ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Donnie was so surprised and he blushed heavily. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid that April could hear it.

"Donnie! Were have you been? I was so worried! I thought…I thought you were dead!"

"I'm so sorry…" He said stroking her hair softly. "Anyway…" He said blushing a little bit more. "I have found something that belongs to you!" He showed his arm that was behind the shell and his hand, there was a white-glittered circlet.

"My circlet!" She said happily putting it on. "Thanks Donnie!"

"Bah…you're welcome…" He said laughing with sweet and blushing. He loved April's smile so much.

"Oh…and thank you for saving me!" Se came closer and kissed Donnie on the cheek. He did almost explode for the happiness and the surprise. Wow!

"You're welcome!" He said smiling. April smiled back. Suddenly, they both saw a falling star.

"WOOW!" They said enchanted. Then, more stars began to fall. Meanwhile, April slowly took Donnie' hand and held it tightly. He held her hand too. Together, holding hands, they watched the sight of the star filled sky.


	12. Under A Star Filled Sky Part 2

CHAPTER 12: UNDER A STAR FILLED SKY PART 2.

Everybody came home happy after the victory against Shredder. Leo still held Julie in his arms. One thing that made Julie so happy was that before, Donnie and April came back from the terrace holding hands sweetly.

"Are you sure you can walk now?" Leo asked her.

"Yes! Don't worry, I'm alright now!" Leo let her down so she could stand. Julie walked a little. She staggered a bit, but beside of that she was alright.

"All right guys! It's time to go bed! Tomorrow you'll go home!" Nancy said. Everyone agreed gladly. Mikey couldn't wait to get a good and restoring nap. But when Julie heard the word 'go', the whole truth came coldly and hardly on her. She hadn't thought about that. When the Turtles had finished their mission they would have come back to their home…no…

"Julie, are you all right?" April asked a little bit worried when they were in Julie's room.

"Yeah…I'm good…I just have to take some fresh air…" She answered with a broken voice. Julie put her pyjama on and ran outside of the room and through the living room, up to the attic and on went on the roof, the place where she went when she really wanted to be alone. The Turtles said hello but she didn't answer.

"What's with her all of a sudden?" Donnie wondered.

"Yeah, she seemed so sad…" Raph agreed. Leo intuited immediately and followed her. Meanwhile, Julie was sitting on the roof, sad as she never had been. She would have missed the Turtles so much; she didn't want them to leave!

"You don't want to catch a cold?" She turned. It was Leo. Julie looked away.

"No…" He sat down beside her.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"It's just…" The tears started flowing down her cheeks and she bursted out in crying.

"I don't want you to leave!" She said with a broken and sad voice.

"I understand, but…we have to go back home! To our dimension!"

"I know...I know…Ah! I'm so stupid…" She said weeping her tears.

"No, you're not stupid! You're just sad…" He hesitated, but then he came closer.

"Hey…come here…" He took her in his arms, hugging her tightly and cradling her slowly. Julie cried even more.

"Shhh…it's alright…I'm here…take a deep breathe…" She did as he said. His body was so warm…It comforted her in that moment of sadness; of darkness…it warmed her like a sunray and made her stronger. That simple act of affection lifted her up, because life still continued. She relaxed, closing her eyes. The last thing she saw was the beautiful star filled sky.


	13. Goodbye

CHAPTER 13: GOODBYE.

Julie woke up in her bed. Then she remembered about last night. She surely had fell asleep in Leo's arms. He had held her in his arms and consoled her…she blushed heavily and felt her heart almost explode in her chest. She turned around to see if April was in her bed, but the bed was empty. They couldn't have gone so early. She jumped down the bed and went in the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She was taken by surprise. Everyone was in the living room: Her family, the Turtles, Splinter and April. Right! Today was her 16th birthday! How could she forget about it?

"Good morning darling! Come over here, there are 16 little candles to blow away!" Nancy said happily.

"Yes mum!" Julie said smiling back. She sat down in front of the small table they had put in the middle of the saloon, where the cake and the gifts were. The cake was of Nutella and Smarties, just as she liked it! She thought a wish and blew on the candles that went off in one try. Everybody applauded.

The first gifts were from the family and other relatives: a green sweater with "I 3 TMNT" Written on it, a cute bracelet of white pearls, a Shell Artworks bag and a pair of jeans.

"Wow! Thanks for the gifts!" She said filled with joy. Julie never thought she would spend a birthday with the Ninja Turtles!

"Wait! There is a gift from us Turtles and April!" Donnie said. He gave her a box and she opened it and did almost faint for the surprise: They were original Converse, decorated with many different expressions and faces of al the Ninja Turtles.

"T…thank you so much guys!" She hugged them tight. They celebrated and had fun until 13.00, the time the Turtles were ready to go. Splinter said:

"It's important to tell you that when we will now use this portal, it will disappear and a new one will be created. I don't of course know what it will be or were it will appear. So maybe this could be the last time we see each other." Everyone nodded sadly. So this would be the last time they saw each other! Julie really felt she absolutely had to talk with Leo.

"Ehm…Leo, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course! Actually, I wanted to talk with you too!" He said smiling. They went out to the balcony and Julie said:

"Well…Leo, I…wanted to tell you that…" She blushed a bit and looked away from his curious eyes, but then she continued, talking fast and serious as she never had been in her life:

"I love you so much Leo! I don't care if we are so different, I don't care if we'll be separated for so long! I…love you so much that I was surprised of myself, but I can't help it…I love you with all my heart!"

"Really? I'm so glad to hear you say that, because…" He took her hands.

"I love you very much too Julie…you're the first girl that I've ever loved this much. You're always happy and radiant like a sun, I have loved you since the first time I saw you even if I was, just like you, surprised of my feelings. But it's completely natural, isn't it? Loving the other half of oneself!..." He pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"I'll miss you so much…" Julie held him tight.

"I'll miss you too…" She couldn't believe it! Leo felt the same as her! She wanted to scream, jump, sing and laugh, so happy was Julie right now!.

"Guys! It's time for the group picture!" April shouted from the living room. They looked at each other and smiled, walking inside. After the photo, Phil printed two identical photos: one for the Turtles and one for themselves.

"Well…see you! Thank you for everything you have done for us! You have been very kind and generous! We'll always be grateful for it!"

"Oh, you're welcome!" Nancy said. Adrian hugged Mikey one last time. They had become REALLY good friends during these days.

"Goodbye!" Julie said. The Turtles and April said goodbye one last time, then they opened the book. They disappeared in a wave of light, and then they were gone. Julie didn't stop the tear that fell down her cheek.


	14. The Return Of TMNT

CHAPTER 14: THE RETURN OF TMNT.

One month had passed. One long month since the Turtles had gone home to their dimension and nobody in the Johnson family had talked about Ninja Turtles since then. They all knew that it was a sensitive subject, especially for Julie. The same day they gone home, she hung the photo in her room. When she saw the photo each day, she always thought about the adventures she had passed with the Turtles and then she couldn't stop thinking that maybe she would see them again some day.

Even at the Lair nobody had talked about the adventure they spent with the Johnson family. They all became sad if someone named it. They had hung the group photo in the living room, above the fireplace. Everyone hoped that they could return to the human dimension and meet the family again.

One day, Mikey returned inside with his skate, Donnie was at the computer with April, Raph was training with a puppet and Splinter meditated while Leo was reading a book on the sofa. Mikey sat beside him.

"Hey Leo…we'll see her again some day, won't we?" Leo rose from the sofa and walked towards the photo. He looked closer at it.

"I don't know Mikey…" But he hoped so very much. Since he came back, his life seemed so grey and monotonous, like his only ray of light, Julie, had been torn away from him. Why had a dimension separate them? He sighed and thought:

"Julie…I miss you so much…I…I just wanted to see you again!" Suddenly, he felt a delicate breeze coming from inside the photo. Bu then…he couldn't believe it!

"Guys! I think I've found the new portal!" Everybody ran to Leo.

"Really?" Donnie said excited, with eyes filled with hope. There was just a way to find out. Leo touched the photo and a white light wrapped them and in one second, they were all gone.

Julie went in her room and looked at the photo. She missed the Turtles so much! Especially, she missed Leo. She wondered what he was doing right now. Why did life have to be so difficult? Why did they have to be so far away from each other?

"Leo…I miss you and your brothers so much!" She thought, watching the photo closely. "I just want to be with you…se you all once more…" She suddenly felt air coming from the photo which gently touched her cheeks. No! It couldn't be true! The photo was also the new p…

A light enveloped the room, taking Julie by surprise. She walked a little bit backwards for the strong light. Then, not so much later, she heard some thumps, like something heavy had felled from the ceiling. And then, she heard familiar voices:

"Holy pizza! But wait…this is…" The Turtles rose up and Mikey said:

"Ehm…sorry for the horrible entrance…do we disturb?" Julie smiled radiant and her eyes met Leo's. Hi smiled back. She really loved that smile!

"No, absolutely not! Indeed…welcome back!"

**THE END! **

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL: TMNT AND THE PEARL OF JADE! DON'T MISS IT! **


End file.
